Our Darkest Souls
by Anger-lola
Summary: Les ténèbres de l'âme naissent de la Mort. Ils avaient fait une série de choix qui les avaient menés là. RATED MA.


**NOTE D'AUTEUR : Je rappelle que pour plusieurs raisons, l'histoire est FORTEMENT _déconseillée_ aux mineur(e)s. Bien sûr, je me doute que cela n'arrêtera personne, mais vous ne pourrez me taper sur les doigts si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise à un moment donné de l'histoire. **

**C'est en quelque sorte un univers alternatif à la série. Les événements se situeront après le bal organisé par la famille Mikaelson. A partir de là, je ne suivrais que très peu la série d'origine.**

 **En tout cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'imaginer et à l'écrire.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **« Toi qui crois au Destin, pourquoi tu tournes la tête avant de traverser ? »**

* * *

 _ **D**_ _ **écembre**_

* * *

Le vingt-et-unième jour, elle sut qu'il avait pris _la_ décision.

Elle était à bout de forces. D'un côté, elle fut soulagée de savoir que tout allait prendre fin. Ces derniers temps, elle en était venue à perdre tout espoir et à désirer mourir. Parce que quand il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, quand les prières ne servent à rien, la seule solution était évidente. La mort. Le néant. Tout lui semblait plus attirant qu'un jour de plus dans cette cave.

Elle était fatiguée de croire qu'on allait la retrouver et la sortir de là, fatiguée de se crisper chaque fois qu'elle entendait ses lourdes semelles fouler le sol autour d'elle, exténuée d'avoir _mal._

Il avait réussi à détruire tout ce qu'il lui restait en l'espace de quelques jours. Son envie de vivre. Son envie de croire. Ses espoirs et ses rêves. Ses peurs les plus idiotes, mais qui la rendaient à la fois si humaine.

Pendant un moment, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit Klaus qui soit à l'origine de sa fin et de sa déchéance. Klaus s'était toujours montré beaucoup moins cruel. Elle avait fini par penser que même si les vampires perdaient une part d'humanité, ils perdaient également cette monstruosité qui avait propulsé l'Humain en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Elle avait même désiré devenir une créature de la nuit. Elle qui pourtant avait toujours haï cette idée. Elle qui aurait tout donné pour continuer à vivre cette vie d'humaine qui lui était si chère. Aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait. Mais il était trop tard pour regarder en arrière et se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si ses choix avaient été différents. Peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé.

En cet instant elle voulait accueillir la Mort comme un cadeau.

Elena inspira profondément un peu plus d'air vicié et humide et toussa, gênée par le sang coagulé qui lui bouchait le nez. Elle ne pouvait pas y toucher l'arête cassée la brûlait dès qu'elle effleurait ses narines pour tenter d'essuyer la morve et le sang séché. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, ou du moins essaya puisque sa bouche était si sèche que le frottement de sa langue contre ses lèvres fendues lui donner l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre dans la bouche.

Ils avaient changé d'endroits deux jours auparavant, et si avant cela elle avait eu froid, elle était à présent tellement frigorifiée que ses claquements de dents involontaires avaient fini par engourdir sa mâchoire. Malgré la déshydratation, elle parvenait encore à suer. Une sueur froide et âcre, dont l'odeur lui piquait le nez, qui forçait ses muscles fatigués à se contracter machinalement.

Elle entendit ses pas dans les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol et instantanément, elle se figea sur sa chaise, les articulations tendues de ses épaules craquant douloureusement. Sa vessie pleine menaça d'éclater, histoire de l'humilier un peu plus. Elle respira un peu plus vite, sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours en vie et que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elena poussa un gémissement de douleur, la fine corde qui liait ses mains derrière elle entaillait sa chair, si profondément qu'elle était persuadée qu'à ce rythme, elle finirait par entailler l'os. Si elle voulait se soulager légèrement, elle devait s'arquer sur la chaise et à force de se contorsionner, une brûlure insoutenable s'était répandue le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit les gonds de la porte grincer, tournant la tête comme si elle pouvait voir autour d'elle. Mais le bandeau qui couvrait sa vue n'avait jamais été si serré.

Subitement, elle eut envie de se battre. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, mais au moins, elle partirait en véritable combattante. Après tant de jours à souffrir toujours plus, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vivre.

Elle le sentit derrière elle bien avant qu'il ne pose une main faussement affectueuse sur le haut de son crâne. Elle eut envie de hurler.

« Bonsoir, Elena. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, un hurlement en sortirait.

Il fit glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches emmêlées et sales, dénouant le chiffon qui couvrait le haut de son visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne fut pas aveuglée : il régnait une obscurité malsaine, ici-bas.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là. Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchi, et je crois qu'attendre encore ne servira à rien. Ça doit s'arrêter ici. _Maintenant_. Tu comprends ? Tout le monde se portera bien mieux sans toi. Ce sera beaucoup plus sûr. Pour nous tous, il faut que cela cesse avant que la situation n'empire. »

Il s'accroupit derrière elle et elle sentit la lame émoussée d'un couteau couper le lien qui retenait ses poignets. Lorsqu'il céda, ses mains retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et elle laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé en sentant les muscles atrophiés se contracter brusquement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. »

 _Mon cul._ Il était encore plus cinglé que les vampires qu'il détestait tant. Même eux ne faisaient pas preuve de tant de cruauté.

Elle tentait de s'habituer aux ténèbres, de voir quelque chose, un quelconque échappatoire. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait la tuer.

« Vous… »

Elle tenta d'éclaircir sa voix rauque et trop faible et toussa plusieurs fois. Son nez cassé envoya une décharge électrique dans tout son visage et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Vous êtes complètement taré. Encore… encore pire qu'eux.

— Je ne suis pas fou. J'en ai juste assez de voir ces choses régner sur un monde qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler. Ils ne sont pas intouchables. Et tu en es la preuve.

— Si vous me tuez, ils vous traqueront. Ils vont vous tuer. _Il_ va vous faire souffrir. »

Elle l'entendit renifler, amusé.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qui me fait peur ? J'ai assez attendu. Presque un mois. Ils ne sont même pas venus te chercher. Ils n'étaient pas foutus de se bouger assez vite le cul pour récupérer leur précieuse petite chose. _Oh_ , j'aurais aimé un bon face à face. J'aurais aimé voir leur réaction quand ils t'auraient vue. Je me fous de ce qui m'arrivera ensuite. C'était ça, mon plan. Les pousser à bout, leur faire peur. Et enfin en finir avec toi. Ça aurait au moins mis fin aux abominations qui naissent de ta _faute._

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

Son cri avait résonné un long moment dans la pièce. Elle étouffa ses sanglots. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à faire partie du monde des vampires, elle n'avait pas cherché à être le double Petrova, elle n'avait pas demandé à être celle qui puisse aider Klaus à créer ses saloperies d'hybrides. Elle ne voulait aucunement être la source d'un autre danger planant sur le monde humain et si _normal_ qu'elle aimait tant. Rien de tout cela n'avait été un choix. Cela s'était imposé à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Ce genre de choix n'était pas de son fait. Elle avait bien sûr fait d'autres choix, parfois bons, parfois mauvais, qui l'avaient menée à cet endroit précis. Mais il était injuste qu'elle soit punie.

« Peut-être pas entièrement. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, Elena. »

Il prenait encore cet insupportable ton paternaliste avec elle. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'avait rien à vomir, de toute façon.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière, trop tard pour les explications, trop tard pour te sauver la mise. Lève-toi. »

Il lui saisit le bras et la redressa brusquement. Elena sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids, ne pouvant la soutenir après avoir passé autant de temps entravée. Elle tituba et trébucha sur la chaise. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tendre les mains devant elle pour protéger son visage du ciment. La douleur lancinante traversa son corps entier et elle ravala la bile qui lui brûlait l'œsophage.

Et puis, elle le vit. Le _couteau._ Il l'avait laissé là, au sol. Il était tout près de ses chaussures. Elle resta à plat ventre sur le sol et déglutit, presque étonnée d'avoir le droit à une chance de s'échapper.

Il resta un moment debout à la regarder, comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Elena saisit sa chance et commença à parler, d'une voix fatiguée mais assez forte pour qu'il prenne le temps d'écouter.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, vous pouvez encore me laisser partir. Je… Je ne veux pas faire ça à mes amis, à Jeremy. Je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste. Je ne veux pas non plus de cette vie. Si j'avais le choix, je ferais tout pour vivre normalement. Je peux encore trouver une solution. Je peux… »

Il soupira et l'enjamba. Oubliant le couteau qui gisait auparavant à ses pieds. Elle tendit le bras et continua à parler, tentant de maîtriser l'adrénaline qui traversait son corps.

« Si vous me tuez, ils vont venir. Et ils vont semer la mort sur leur passage. Encore plus que si je restais en vie. Ce sera entièrement de votre faute.

— S'ils s'étaient réellement inquiétés de ton sort, ils seraient venus depuis longtemps. »

Elle sentit le doute poindre en elle. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient abandonné ? Se pourrait-il que Klaus ne cherche pas à sauver sa précieuse vie, alors qu'elle lui servait encore à créer sa foutue armée ? Pourquoi Stefan et Damon n'étaient pas venus ? Pourquoi Bonnie ne les avait-elle pas aidés à retrouver sa trace ? Pourquoi Elijah, si déterminé à assurer sa protection, n'était pas déjà là ? Et Kol… ?

 _Ils s'en foutent. Tu n'étais qu'un poids mort qui les empêchait d'avancer._

Elle se mit à pleurer, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur la lame, qu'elle serra dans sa main, ignorant la douleur qui se répandit dans sa paume. Elle ramena son bras sous elle et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Relève-toi. »

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur le sol, les membres encore engourdis, et tourna légèrement la tête. Il était juste derrière elle et dans sa main droite, il tenait un colt .45. Elle sentit son cœur ralentir avant de reprendre sa course folle, le sang bourdonnant comme jamais dans son crâne.

« Je vais te faire une faveur et faire ça le plus humainement possible, d'accord ? Tu ne sentiras rien du tout. »

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert jusque-là. Si tout ce qu'il faisait était « humain », il n'aurait pas pris plaisir à lui faire mal. A la détruire. Pour la première fois, Elena perdit foi en l'humanité et la bonté en laquelle elle croyait tant auparavant.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle se tourna aussi vite qu'elle le put, brandissant le couteau et frappa vite et fort, sans voir où elle visait. Elle entendit son hurlement de souffrance et sans attendre, elle se mit à courir, étonnée de voir que ses membres lui répondaient encore.

Elle courut sans savoir où aller, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers en bois pourri. Elle sut qu'il était encore en vie lorsqu'elle entendit son hurlement de rage et un premier coup de feu. Elle redoubla d'effort, le cœur tambourinant si fort contre ses côtes que c'en était douloureux. L'espoir renaissait en elle, l'envie de vivre n'avait jamais été si forte.

Elle quittait enfin les caves et atteignit la porte d'entrée, elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était atteindre l'extérieur et continuer à courir, le plus loin possible.

Il tira une seconde fois et elle l'entendit courir derrière elle.

« SALOPE ! »

Elle perdit quelques secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte en bois et fut immédiatement envahie par une odeur nouvelle, l'odeur de la forêt et de la neige, une odeur bien plus agréable que celle d'humidité et de sang qu'elle n'avait cessé de sentir ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon. Cela lui donna encore plus de courage.

Elle ne sentait même pas le vent froid contre sa peau nue, elle ne sentit pas la morsure glaciale quand ses pieds s'enfoncèrent sous l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas au summum de sa force. Elle eut peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir alors qu'elle avait enfin réussir à sortir de ses griffes et goûter de nouveau à la liberté.

Elle savait qu'il était tout près d'elle. Pas assez pour l'attraper. Pas encore. Elle força ses jambes engourdies et faibles à accélérer et pria pour ne pas trébucher comme dans les pires scénarios de films d'horreur.

C'était pourtant ce à quoi la scène devait ressembler. Une pauvre fille meurtrie et ensanglantée qui tentait d'échapper à son ravisseur au milieu d'un endroit désert.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle se mit à appeler à l'aide. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait, mais au fond d'elle, elle se dit que s'ils la cherchaient, ils pourraient peut-être l'entendre.

Elle cria son nom, persuadée que si elle l'appelait assez fort, une quelconque force mystique ferait en sorte qu'il puisse la retrouver. Et venir la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il tira une troisième fois et la balle siffla près de son oreille droite. Cette fois, elle trébucha, mais ne tomba pas. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et courut plus vite.

Elle l'entendait ralentir derrière elle. Et elle cria de plus belle.

 _Kol. Kol. Kol. Kol._

Mais sa voix n'était pas assez forte, elle était en train de mourir dans sa gorge. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Et puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne ralentissait pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre, mais parce qu'il la visait avec la sérénité d'un chasseur qui allait tuer sa plus grosse prise.

Cette fois, quand il tira, il ne rata pas sa cible.

Elle ne sentit pas la douleur, mais elle perdit le contrôle de ses jambes et elle tomba face contre la neige fraîche. Le froid rendit la douleur quasi inexistante.

Elle se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'il s'était passé, clignant des yeux pour retrouver une vue nette et claire. Elle ne sentait plus le bas de son corps.

Elle voulait se remettre sur le dos, parce que son visage était écrasé contre le sol et qu'elle peinait à respirer, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui répondre. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses coudes et parvint à se retourner.

Alors, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre dans son dos et prit conscience qu'elle saignait. Elle comprit.

C'était fini.

Elle entendit ses pas dans la neige, très près d'elle et il s'arrêta quand il fut au-dessus d'elle. Le colt .45 pendait dans sa main droite, et de la gauche, il se tenait l'épaule, là où le couteau avait atteint sa cible. Mais la blessure était superficielle.

Elle eut envie de hurler devant tant d'injustice.

Elle croisa son regard, si sombre et plein de haine et sut que sa dernière chance s'était envolée.

Elena ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit, fixant son regard sur le ciel dégagé, plein d'étoiles. C'était la dernière vision qu'elle voulait avoir de ce monde.

Elle l'entendit armer le pistolet et serra les dents, étouffant un sanglot. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Le vent soufflait assez fort dans les arbres nus pour attirer son attention et dans sa détresse, elle se concentra sur ce seul et unique bruit, qui parvint à la détendre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la Mort venir.

Elle regardait les étoiles et écoutait le bruit du vent, comme elle le faisait jadis à Noël quand ses parents étaient encore là. Quand elle était encore insouciante et que le monde n'était pas doté de crocs ensanglantés. Le monde avait jadis été paisible. Elle se calma. Pendant une seconde, elle parvint à faire l'impasse sur le colt pointé sur elle et qui entravait son champ de vision. Elle se sentait presque sereine.

Elle referma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. Son cœur rata un battement, puis deux. Elle se demanda pourquoi cela durait depuis si longtemps, et pourquoi elle respirait encore. Pourquoi faisait-il durer le suspens ?

Elena rouvrit les yeux et regarda le canon de l'arme toujours pointé sur son visage, puis chercha son regard.

Elle plongea dans la noirceur de ses prunelles, et sut qu'il attendait simplement qu'elle regarde la Mort en face.

Elle entendit la détonation.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Elena obtint de ce monde.


End file.
